Nuevos comiensos
by NikkiCullen02
Summary: Bella despues de sufrir una 2nda traicion decide mudarse a vivir con Alice a Seattle que le deparara la nueva ciudad TODOS HUMANOS OoC. dejen reviews Porfavor
1. Chapter 1

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer**

**- - Dialogo**

**¨ ¨pensamiento**

**Nuevos Comienzos**

¨Me siento como si esto no fuera lo que en realidad me pasara a mi pero es así y tengo que enfrentar la triste realidad de que mi novio me a traicionado por segunda vez y esta vez no se lo podre perdonar por que no fue con cualquiera fue con mi amiga mi mejor amiga siento como si me apuñalaran el corazón con un cuchillo de doble filo. Pero tendré que salir adelante y si para poder hacer eso me tengo que ir de este pueblo pues lo hare porque en realidad tengo carro y soy mayor de edad siento que me debo ir apenas que me gradué. Y ya tengo a donde ir mí amiga Alice que no la veo desde que éramos unas niñas cuando ella venia a este pueblito a visitar a su abuela ella vive en Seattle y creo que es hora de que me mude haya con ella me daría mucha pena pero solo seria temporal después encontrare mi apartamento y trabajo para pagar mi universidad. La voy a llamar a ver que le parece mi idea ¨

-Alice como vas.

-¡Bella! Estaba a punto de llamarte.

-Si estamos conectadas. Alice tengo tanto que contarte-¨no puedes llorar bella tienes que ser fuerte ¨

-Oh oh que te paso cuéntamelo.

-

- No se por donde empezar. Bueno encontré por segunda vez a Jake engañándome-¨¡Bella no puedes llorar no no no!¨

-Bella si quieres llorar llora no te preocupes. Oh Bella tengo tantas ganas de verte y consolarte.

-No no te preocupes no es nada.

-Y cuéntame con quien te engaño.

-Con Jes que es lo peor ¡mi amiga!-¨Todavía es difícil de creerlo ¨

-Oh Bella de verdad que lo siento de verdad que si.

-Alice te puedo pedir un favor.

-El que sea.

-Tengo ganas de recomenzar de mudarme, de mudarme, de ser libre. Me preguntaba si me podía mudar contigo.

-Bella eso no se pregunta CLARO que puedes. Nada más dime cuando vienes y ya.

-Tengo que decírselo a Charlie y me graduó la próxima semana así que creo que después de mi graduación que te parece

-Perfecto Bells nada mas avísame que día exactamente te amo y llámame.

-Chao yo también te amo cuídate y te llamare.

-Chao.

¨Bueno ahora tengo que pensar en como decírselo a Charlie. Bueno creo que esta abajo así que si se lo digo antes mejor ¨

-Bella hasta que sales de tu cuarto. Que pasa Bells que me quieres decir.

-Bueno papa mira ya sabes que soy grande y que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones así qe pensaba que me caería perfecto mudarme e ir a la universidad… ¿que te parece?-¨Que diga que si, que diga que si, que diga que si ¨

-Bueno creo que tus argumentos son justos pero a ¿donde te vas a ir?

-Estaba pensando tal vez Seattle.

-Seattle una ciudad grande. ¿No te parece un poco peligroso? Para vivir sola

-No no voy a vivir sola. Me mudo a donde Alice

-Bueno si es con ella pues perfecto. ¿Y cuando te irías?

-La próxima semana después de graduación

-Es un poco pronto pero bueno si estas decidida te apoyo

-Gracias Charlie-¨fue mas fácil de lo que pensé¨


	2. Mudanza

**Gracias por tu ****review****nonblondes**

**Mudanza**

¨Me desperté temprano pues hoy era el día de mi graduación y a decir verdad no estaba tan emocionada como una adolecente normal lo que estaba era ansiosa para poderme ir de ese pueblo poder alejarme de esa gente que decían ser mis amigos y lo que hicieron fue traicionarme para poder tener una nueva vida para recomenzar. Me bañe con la pereza mas grande de el mundo, me arregle con la toga de graduación y baje a desayunar¨

-Buenos días Charlie.

-Muy buenos días Bella ¿no estas feliz por graduarte?

-Si y por irme también Charlie presiento que va a ser para bien.

Desayune un plato de cereal cuando termine me dirigí al lava platos para lavarlo cuando termine ya estaba lista para mi Gran Día como Charlie le decía

-Charlie ya termine nos podemos ir.

-Si ya déjame tomarte una foto.

-Hay papa sabes que detesto las fotos-¨No era broma aborrecía las fotos ¨

-Bella este es uno de esos momentos que no se repiten en tu vida así que por favor solo una.

-Esta bien solo una. –¨Se que no va a ser la ultima¨

**-**sonríe.

¨Hice un gran intento por sonreír se lo debía después de todo ya no lo vería mas bueno nada mas en vacaciones¨

-Ya esta saliste preciosa.

-Gracias Charlie.

-Mejor nos vamos o llegas tarde Bells

El camino a la escuela fue tranquilo en un silencio cómodo. ¨No tengo ni idea delo que me esperara en Seattle espero comenzar desde cero donde mi pasado no me alcance o me persiga. ¨ Nos bajamos del carro y me fui hacia donde estaba la profesora para que me indicara en que parte de la fila me ubicara para ser llamada y que me entregaran mi diploma y poder irme a empacar, en realidad nadie sabia lo de mi mudanza y no lo planeo comentar y ya le dije a Charlie que por nada del mundo le dijera a nadie en especial a Jake que si me había mudado o que a donde

-Isabella Marie Swan .

-Bella sube

-A que, gracias Ángela

Subí con mucho cuidado las escaleras para no caerme y pasar una pena innecesaria. Subí le dije gracias a la profesora tome mi diploma y baje

-Felicitaciones hija, déjame tomarte una ultima foto la única con el diploma esta bien.

-Si esta bien Charlie la ultima- puse mi mejor sonrisa y me tomo la foto-

Nos montamos en el carro y no me quise despedir de nadie y así nos fuimos a la casa cuando llegue subí rápido las escaleras para coger las maletas. Me cambie de ropa me puse un jean y una camisa roja y mis convers negros y baje.

-Charlie te voy a extrañar mucho y lo que mas me preocupa es que te tengas que preparar comida tu solo.

-Bella se cocinar como para no morir de hambre y no te olvides de la cafetería. También te voy a extrañar un montón llámame de vez en cuando-

-No te preocupes te llamare todos los días. Charlie te quiero.

-Yo mas bells

Cuando iba saliendo ¡Sorpresa! Jake estaba afuera

-Jacob que quieres- Si se pudiera matar con la mirada ya estaría muerto.

-Mi Amor felicitarte por tu graduación.

-Por que no mejor vas y felicitas a Jesica mejor.

-Mi amor eso fue un desliz nada mas yo a la que amo es a ti.

-Jacob no soy estúpida te puedes ir ya.

-Y a donde vas con tanta prisa… y con maletas. Bella a donde te vas

-A un lugar donde no te vuelva a ver jamás. Permiso-¨Le pase por al lado sin decirle nada mas si que me dolía que tuviera que ser así pero no podía dejar que me menospreciaran así¨

-Bella nena no te vayas.

-No soy mas tu nena, chao Jacob.

Me monte en mi _Volkswagen _Beatle que me lo había comprado con mis ahorros pues no era nuevo era de segunda pero igual era un carro.

Maneje hacia Seattle con lagrimas en la cara que me delataban pero eso tenia que ser una etapa superada y lo iba a superar

Llegue y llame a Alice

-Alice ya estoy en Seattle me das la dirección.

-Mira al lado de la palmeto hay una avenida la 119 coge esa cuando llegues a la 119 con 109 te metes hay en ese residencial entra y di familia Cullen casa 203 no estoy en casa pero mi hermano si el te abrirá nos vemos Bells.

-Gracias Alice nos vemos.

Cogí por donde ella me indico y llegue le dije al guardia de seguridad la familia Cullen casa 203 y me dejo pasar.

¨Llegue estacione el carro enfrente de una casa hermosa era estilo antiguo con ventanales y era enorme. Baje las maletas del carro y fui hasta la puerta y toque. Me abrió un ángel era hermoso cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes esmeralda era realmente hermoso deslumbraba¨

-Hola soy Edward Cullen El hermano de Alice tu debes ser Bella verdad.

-Ee-e ss-si soy Be-ella.- ¨si tenia que ser cabezota y tartamudear ¨

-Pasa ella ya casi llega yo me tengo que ir estas como en tu casa.

-Si gracias.-¨Le sonreí pero era como esas sonrisas que hace alguien cuando esta bobo con algo¨

-Nos vemos preciosa.-


End file.
